


Seven Days

by kiixkuu



Category: Seven Days (Manga), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiixkuu/pseuds/kiixkuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu was never really someone who paid too much attention to gossip and rumours, but then Kimizuki mentioned Mika and his way of going about relationships. Sudden interest perked up in him and he decided why not experience it first hand instead of merely asking someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed based off of the manga Seven Days by Takarai Rihito.
> 
> I recently got into Owari no Seraph and especially the pairing of mikayuu. At the same time I managed to re-read Seven Days, and this was what my inspiration sparked.
> 
> The first chapter is heavily following the manga, but the following chapters will be from my thoughts alone.

"So, I heard you got dumped you."

Yuu let out a long sigh while leaning on his desk. He was continuing to take small bites of his sandwich in between their conversation.

"It's not my fault people expect me to be a prince."

"For you to have such a nice face is such a waste."

"Excuse me, are you trying to flirt with me, Mitsuba?"

"Why not. Want to go out with me since you insist?"

"Sure, be my guest."

"I wasn't being serious!"

He then felt a sting in his leg due to a kick from Mitsuba, she may be smaller than him but she sure was notably strong.

"Well neither was I."

"I knew that."

"Plus those girls shouldn't have judged me just from seeing my face."

"Well your personality is quite rotten."

Subsequently, Kimizuki slid the door to theur classroom open and stood beside the two of them. He was noticably out of breathe. Mitsuba didn't have time for this and instead went to join Shinoa in gossiping.

"Apparently, the all known Mikaela is absent."

"And that's supposed to be important to me?"

"Remember how he has a new relationship every week?"

"Could you get to the point already?"

"He is always confessed to and accepts on Monday."

"Who cares. Wanna order some pizza?"

"Since I'm hungry, why not."

"I'm on it. Just wait a while."

Yuu dug his phone out of his void of a pocket and dialed the nearest pizza place, placing their order then hanging up.

"There, now I'm going to wait outside."

Kimizuki nodded as Yuu swiftly headed out of the classroom to his destination. When he finally got there he sat down, but then he saw a car that he assumed to be the pizza delivery and stood up immediately. That's one fancy delivery car.

"Are you the pizza man?"

"Huh?"

The person who exited the car had a look of confusion plastered on his face. Yuu took a closer glance and realized it was Mikaela.

"Oh, it's just you Mikaela, sorry."

"No, it's my fault for stopping right here."

He was getting ready to start walking to class when Yuu stopped him by reaching for his wrist, and once he turned around Yuu let go with a small blush.

"It's a free period today remember?"

"Really? I guess I'll just sit here with you."

"Don't you have better things to do?"

For example, get confessed to by a bunch of girls.

"Not at the moment."

"Um, you'll really accept anyones confession?"

"I usually do, why?"

"Wanna try going out with me?"

Mikaela ceased talking when a bright red car that had delivery written on it pulled over and instead popped his earbuds in to listen to some music.

"I think the pizza guy is here."

"Yuu, correct?"

"That's me alright."

He just had to pay now. He fished through his pocket once again, only to find that he didn't have his wallet on him. Then, there was a tap on his shoulder and a sincere smile following it.

"It's on me."

Mikaela handed over just the right amount of money and accepted the pizza. Afterwards, he set the pizza box into Yuu's arms.

"Why did you do that? I absolutely have to pay you back."

"There's no need, it's on me remember?"

Before Yuu could answer Mika placed his finger on Yuu's lips, silencing him.

"You should eat it before it gets cold."

There was that same smile again, it was actually, all in all, charming. Yuu felt another flush of red on his face.

"Now, let's get to our classroom, um."

He never actually noticed that they had any classes together really, but he guessed he just wasn't paying enough attention. On their way back to class he asked for Yuu's contact number and email address, which he did give to him. They then chatted about some other things.

"Pardon me, but what's your name?"

"It's Yuu."

"Well, Yuu, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here, Mikaela."

"How do you know my name?"

"A friend of mine you dated before mentioned you."

"Ah, well you can just call me Mika."

"Okay, Mika, just one small question."

"Since you paid for the pizza does that mean we're technically dating now?"

"I thought you knew when you asked me."

"I was simply making sure I wasn't wrong."

"Well aren't you a funny one."

"Hey now don't laugh at me for that!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Yuu crossed my arms and attempted a pouty face which turned into him just blushing, again.

"Well I wanted to say that you're different from what I expected."

"I've actually been told that several times."

"You must be mister popular alright."

"That's coming from you."

"What do you mean by that, Yuu?"

"You accept all confessions, do you even have a type?"

"Well, honestly, I really like your face."

"Are you serious?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything."

"I see."

We had made it back to the class with fifteen minutes to spare, that took longer than Yuu had anticipated. Most likely because he decided to jokingly ask Mika out, and look where that got him. He really shouldn't complain though, Mika is pretty handsome.

"Why is Mikaela with you, Yuu?"

Once Mikaela's name was mentioned all the girls in the class began swarming around him. Yuu kind of felt bad for him having to endure this everyday now. He set the pizza box down on his desk. He then grabbed a slice before calling over some others.

"Kimizuki, I got the pizza you wanted."

"Cool, I'm starving."

"Wow, this is the thanks I get."

His statement was ignored as Kimizuki and the rest of his friends started devouring the pizza until there was nothing left of it. Yuu was definitely glad he managed to snag a slice before hand.

When he peeked over the crows of girls to see how Mika was doing he saw that Mika was mouthing something that he assumed to be a cry for help. Yuu made my way through the crowd to Mika.

"Hey, Mika, let's go to the restroom together."

Yuu blurted out the first thing that happened to come to his mind, and then he took Mika's hand into his and thet dashed to the boy's restroom. It was surprisingly empty.

When they were safe from the rabid girls Mika burst out in laughter.

"Let's go to the restroom together, was that the best thing you could come up with?"

"Well I'm sorry, would you rather I had left you there?"

Yuy was going to point a finger at him but couldn't. This was when he realized that they were still holding hands. Even Mika took this into account.

As if god had decided to spare Yuu the awkward conversation, the bell for school to end rang.

"I'll talk to you later, Mika."

Yuu made an attempt to get away, but Mika didn't let go of his hand. He was definitely stronger than Yuu.

"For a so called prince you really just say whatever comes to your mind, and I like that."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

"Well talk to you later."

His charming smile left Yuu unable to answer with anything besides a nod.

Yuu pulled up his scarf to hide his crimson blush and began his usual route home. The only thing on his mind the entire time was Mika, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika can only hope for the best from this new relationship, maybe he would finally fall in love. A way too early good morning text leads to a promise to meet in the science lab. Yuu also has an unlucky encounter with a feline on the way to school and ends up with some minor scratches.

Mika couldn't sleep that night, for he too was thinking about the other. He sprawled out on his bed with his sheets on the floor and his hands behind his neck resting on his pillow.

"Maybe I'll fall in love this time."

He exhaled slowly thinking about all the possible outcomes of just what might happen in the seven days he would be with Yuu.

The only obstacle would be his cousin, he was always sticking his nose in Mika's business. Most of the girls he previously dates for seven days were all driven away by his cousin, but oddly enough no one spoke badly about him after he broke up with them. Exactly the opposite really.

It was about 4am, and Mika decided to send a text to Yuu.

[Good Morning, Yuu.]

He then resorted to waiting for a response, but would Yuu even reply at this time.

Mika spoke too soon when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his hand. It vibrated multiple times before stopping.

[How dare you.]  
[Why would you even?]  
[It is 4 in the morning you fool.]

Instead of responding with a text message Mika clicked on the call button. Would he pick up and answer was the question.

To Mika's surprise Yuu actually decided to accept his call after the first three rings. I guess someone's not a morning person.

"What do you need at a time like this?"

"Is there something wrong with texting the person you're going out with?"

"No, but not at 4 in the morning. Common sense."

"The way you're speaking makes you sound tired."

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

"My bad, Yuu, how can I make this up to you?"

"I'm really pissed at you, Mika, but there is."

"That's nice, what is it?"

"Meet me in the science lab at lunch."

"How are we going to get in, it's locked?"

"I have my ways you know."

"Then it's a date."

"Yeah."

"Anything else you want to say to me?"

"If you're not there I'll punch you in the lips..."

Yuu mumbled the rest under his breath, and those last words would be 'with my lips.'

"Now what was that second part?"

"I said I'd punch you and that's that."

"I'll make sure to be there on time then."

"Okay, now bye."

Yuu immediately hung up once their conversation was over, and before it took a turn for the worse. He then made an attempt to fall back asleep, but couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Well at least he had something to look forward to once the school day started. He needed to snap out of it, all he could think about at the moment was Mika.

With many more tries, Yuu finally was able to go back to sleep

He had a dream that involved Mika, one that he would rather not think about ever again. Stupid Mika and stupid hormones messing with his head. Morning wood really got on his nerves, but the only way to get rid of it was to take care it. That is exactly what he did

Yuu decided to push those thoughts aside and never come back to them ever again. He got dressed in his usual uniform, ate breakfast, and then departed to school.

He barely made it because he stopped to pet a cat, and that cat wasn't exactly the friendliest. He now had a few small scratched along his neck down to his collarbones.

It stung quite a bit whenever he moved his neck, but he had to bear with it. He endured his first few periods and then came to another free period class. He made a decision to observe the soccer team's practice session.

Yuu knew for a fact that Mika was the star player of the soccer team, in his entire career since middle school he hasn't missed at all not even in practice.

At times like these Yuu would feel slightly jealous of how cool Mika truly was, he finally understood why he was well liked by everyone.

While staring in admiration Yuu realized that Mika had taken notice of his presence. While completely distracted and smirking at Yuu, he still managed to make a perfect shot.

"Show off!"

Yuu yelled out loud when he only meant to say that to himself. He could practically feel the many pair of eyes glaring at him.

The captain of the soccer team dismissed the members for their break time that would last until the end of the period. Mika walked straight to Yuu, who was standing on the outside of the fence. This was such a cliche, a wall in between them, wow so dramatic.

"Who's a show off?"

"You are."

Mika poked Yuu's nose with one touch of his finger.

"Really now? Also, the door to get in is to your left."

Yuu turned to his left to realize Mika was correct, and he had been standing here for who knows how long. He frantically power walked in and joined Mika under a tree. Mika was sitting down with his eyes closed.

He decided to rest on his knees in front of Mika so they could continue their conversation

"I feel like such an idiot for not noticing the door."

He slumped down slightly and let his hair cover his eyes.

"Don't worry I did that when I first joined the soccer team."

Mika brushed Yuu's raven hair out of his eyes and pinned it back with a hair clip. Yuu instantly peeked up and felt the clip in his hair, it was shaped like a rabbit.

"Really, and where did you get this hairclip?"

"Yes really, and I have a soft spot for cute things."

Yuu was about to say something when he was interupted by the school bell. It was now lunch.

"We should head to the science lab now."

"Hold on, I'm still in my soccer uniform."

"You can just change later."

"If you say so, Yuu."

They were now quickly making their way to the science lab, and Mika's soccer uniform clung to him due to how sweaty he was.

"We're finally here."

"Now how are we supposed to get in?"

"Chill, I have the keys."

"How do you just have the keys?"

"My friend is related to the principle and knows where he keeps the keys."

Yuu's mind flashed back to the moment when he asked Shinoa to lend him the keys to the science lab. Since she was intelligent she quickly deduced that he was the one Mika was going out with this week, but she promised not to tell anyone.

"Nice connections you have there."

"Whatever you say."

Yuu hastily unlocked the doors and let the two of them in. He made sure to close them tightly just in case.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"Honestly, no one uses this room anymore."

"That's good, so may I change out of my uniform now?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Mika didn't even try to cover himself, and he took his sweet time in removing his uniform. Yuu was basically staring at him with his mouth wide open.

"Enjoying the view back there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mika then threw on his regular school uniform, and when he was done his tie was perfectly symmetrical in every way.

"What are you so amazed by?"

"How did you tie your tie so perfectly?"

"I can do this for you, too."

Yuu simply nodded in response as Mika began undoing his tie. Mika's face was extremely close to Yuu's neck, so close that he could feel hot breathes against his skin.

Mika had finished tying Yuu's tie a while ago but was examining the scratch marks along his neck. He traced a finger over the trail. This action made Yuu flinch and slide under Mika. Mika stood up and offered Yuu a hand, which he gladly accepted, and the two sat at an empty table.

They ate their lunches in awkward silence until Mika spoke.

"Would you let me walk you home after school?"

"I don't particularly mind, it's fine with me."

"I'll see you in last period then, and don't forget."

The bell was well timed as always and they scurried off to their next classes, Yuu making sure to lock the science lab in order to not get in trouble.

The next few periods were boring as usual, but what was Yuu expecting.

It was finally the last class of the day and coincidentally was a free period, again. Yuu eaned against the window, and Mika decided to join him. No one bothered Mika this time, it seems that only on Mondays they did.

They talked about some small things such as favourites. Time passed by fast and the bell rang signaling everyone to go home.

"Let's go home now."

"I'm gonna grab my stuff."

Yuu scooped his belongings into his book bag and rejoined Mika. They started there way to Yuu's house.

"I don't know the way to your house."

"I figured, so, just follow me."

"Okay, but don't walk too fast."

"Even if I did you're faster than I am."

"Anyways, those marks on your neck?"

"I got into a quarrel with a cat this morning."

"How did you even manage that?"

Mika was trying to stifle his laughter from spilling out, but he failed tremendously in doing so. He was laughing like a hyena.

"Well we've arrived at my wonderful abode."

"I think the saying's humble abode."

"Whatever, I was close enough."

"I'll be off then, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

They waved as they parted ways, and Mika almost tripped over a rock because he was walking backwards. For once it was Yuu's turn to laugh.

Yuu unlocked his front door and stepped in then proceding to remove his shoes.

He spent the rest of the evening playing a rhythm game. Sure he sucked at keeping in time, but it was fun.

Yuu had almost forgotten to take a shower to cleanse himself of the sweat that built up from today. Afterwards, he dried his hair thoroughly, not wanting to get sick from to wet hair.

Once it was nearing the time for him to sleep he thought about what he would dream about that night. It could be similar to the one he had last night, but a dream was just a dream, right?

He tossed and turned before finally reaching the point of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have up to chapter four written out now, but I'll post them tomorrow.
> 
> This was posted right after I finished writing the next two chapters, this is because I don't want to end up forgeting about this like I did with many others and ended up deleting them.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at revenge leaves Yuu even more tired than he started, but at least it allowed him a chance to arrange a meeting with Mika. 
> 
> When it's time to leave for school he realizes that there's someone on the coach, it's his roommate that has finally returned.

Yuu may have fallen asleep, but he wasn't able to stay asleep. He jerked awake a few hours before his alarm was supposed to wake him.

Now this wasn't due to having a bad dream, it was more of his nervousness on how to go about his limited amount of days with Mika. Well now wasn't the time to think about the future the future was now, and his actions would be the foundation for the future.

Once he settled those thoughts he reached for his phone lying on his bedside table. He almost dropped it in the process, but just before it fell to a tragic death he grabbed it and grasped it firmly.

As payback for Mika texting him at four in the morning yesterday he would do it right back. It was time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

[Hello there.]

All that was left to do was wait for a reply and see how Mika would react to the same situation he was put in yesterday. He smirked when he felt a vibration coming from his phone.

[Greetings, you're up early today.]

From the way it looked Mika wasn't fazed one bit, perhaps he woke up at 4am every single day of his life. Well it was too late to turn back now that he actually initiated a conversation.

[Yeah, are you always up this early?]

[I actually do this is a normal routine for me.]

[How do you live? I get up in 2 hours usually…]

[Why are you awake right now then?]

[I thought I could get back at you for yesterday…]

[Well you should really go back to sleep.]

[I'll try, and see you later.]

[You too, and I hope you get some more rest.]

[Wait, could you come by my house around 7:30?]

[Sure, I'll be there around that time.]

Yuu didn't respond to the last message from Mika and instead set his phone back on his bedside table. He might as well go back to sleep as Mika advised him to. He shut his eyes and buried his face into his pillow, it was soft, but not too soft, just the right level of softness.

While going into detail about his pillow he dozed off with his face still stuffed into the cushion that was his pillow.

Sleep went by quickly and his phone alarm rang loud enough to rupture his eardrums. He forgot to turn the volume lower before going back to sleep a stupid move on his part.

He took care of his hygiene first, making sure his hair wasn't out of place or seemed like he just got shagged. If he dared showing up to school like that he'd definitely be bombarded with countless questions from his friends.

Yuu then went to scratch an itch on his neck, and was reminded of the small cat scratches that stung with contact. He made sure to disinfect it, apply some ointment, and then stick a bandage on it.

All that was left was to slip on his uniform clothes, nothing new. He left his tie loose like he always did, no one could complain since he was actually wearing it.

When Yuu finally decided to head to the living room he saw his roommate passed out on the sofa with his luggage beside him.

"Yoichi, you're back!"

Yuu's voice was quite loud when he practically yelled this into Yoichi's ear. Yoichi in return sprung up like a spring and stared at Yuu for some time.

"Please don't do that ever again."

"I'm sorry, Yoichi, force of habit."

"It's fine, I forgive you."

"Great, now you should get ready for school."

"Are we walking together?"

"I'm actually walking with someone else."

"Oh, I suppose I'll take my bike then."

Yuu grinned as he went to grab a granola bar. He glanced at his watch to see that it was 7:25. He finished the last bite of his granola bar, disposed of the wrapper, then exited his house.

"Good morning, Yuu."

He was greeted by Mika's cheerful voice and just as cheerful smile.

"Morning, Mika."

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"Um, your eyes are beautiful."

"Thank you for the compliment."

This time Mika was the one with a flushed face, but Yuu thought he would have recieved a lot of compliments from the girls by now.

"The colour is so breathtaking…"

"Yeah."

Mika was speechless, for once he didn't have an instant response for Yuu.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"It's more of the opposite actually."

"Okay, but please tell me if I do."

"I'll make sure to remember that."

They had made it all the way to school during this conversation, and it was about time before school began.

"Yuu, may I ask why you wore a scarf on Monday?"

"The weather said it was supposed to be cold."

"I don't trust the weather, they're usually wrong."

"That's true."

"Hold on, let me fix your tie."

Mika actually took notice of its looseness and fixed it entired. He also saw the line of bandage over the scratch marks.

"So you took care of them."

"Why wouldn't I?"

The bell chimed, and it was the start of another school day. There were no free periods before lunch, just lecture filled classes.

During lunch they met in the science lab. They sat with their backs against an empty wall.

"I'm still so sleepy."

"I thought you got more sleep."

"Mika, let me borrow your lap for a while."

"Huh?"

At the same time Mika let out a sound of confusion, Yuu had already begun resting his head on Mika's lap.

"Thank you for your services."

"So this is what you meant by borrow."

Yuu's eyes were closed, and he had a look of ease on his face. Mika took the opportunity to run his fingers through Yuu's hair, gently stroking a piece of the raven locks.

They stayed in this position until the lunch period ended and it was time to head to their next periods.

Once more it was just many lecture classes for what seemed like forever.

The last bell of the day finally rung, never had Yuu been happier to leave school.

From what Yuu could tell, while they were together, Mika would be walking with him to and from school. They left the school side by side and had shared some laughs on the way to Yuu's house. After arriving they bid their goodbyes and Mika went off to his own home.

"So, you're walking home with Mikaela now?"

When he let himself in he was greeted by Yoichi.

"Yeah, why?"

"He usually only walks home with who he's dating."

"Are you trying to say something?"

"No, but by any chance are you-"

"You can ask me after the week is over."

"Fair enough."

"Now, tell me about your stay with your family."

"Same as it always goes."

"Boring."

"Want to play a game then since I'm so boring?"

"You're on, but there's no way I'm losing."

The game Yoichi picked happened to be a fighting game, one that Yuu played a lot. He felt guilty for not telling Yoichi this, but all's fair when it comes to games.

Yoichi had a zero percent chance of winning, and Yuu knew this before they even started. Yoichi was unable to even land a hit on Yuu whilst Yuu knocked him out without even trying. Did he mention that Yoichi was a button smasher when it came to these type of games.

"How did you do that?"

"You should've picked a different game."

"Let me guess, you are really good at this one."

"Bingo, now wanna have a rematch?"

"I'm warmed up now."

"Alright, if you say so."

They played until it was pitch black outside and they had countless rematches, all from Yoichi's request and determination to win. He was unsuccessful though.

In the end it was clear that Yuu was totally overpowered and that button smashing doesn't do much when playing against actual players. So they called it a night and both went to their rooms to sleep.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Yuu have an actual date for the first time, there's no way that anything can go wrong. In fact, it possibly could go better than either of them thought it would. Yuu also has a realization that Shinoa might not just be a great friend, but also a great love counselor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the advice to not rely on mainly dialogue and went back to edit this chapter before posting it, I hope those who are actually reading this enjoy it.

[I'm walking with you again, correct?]

This was the text message Yuu woke up to, luckily this time it was just a few minutes before his alarm.

[Of course, same time?]

[I'll be there at 7:30 then.]

Mika felt content as he set his phone down on his bed sheets. He was genuinely looking forward to meeting up with Yuu like this every morning.

[See you later.]

It was as if almost all of their conversations ended with a 'see you later' of some sort. Yuu did what he did the day before, but showered as well since he didn't do so last night because of Yoichi begging for a rematch everytime he lost.

Yuu's choice of breakfast for today would be some strawberries, he wasn't trying to be healthy, but the fridge was nearly empty since he hadn't gone grocery shopping in a while.

He decided to leave Yoichi a note to pick up groceries on his way home after school. After all, Yuu would most likely only purchase a bunch of junk food. Yoichi was also far more responsible when it came to things like this, having a roommate really paid off sometimes.

Just like yesterday, when Yuu left the house Mika was waiting outside for him.

"Did I keep you waiting long?"

"Not at all, I'm always super early."

Yuu snickered at the thought of Mika showing up to dates at least thirty minutes early then pretending as if nothing happened when the other arrived.

"I've figured that out by now."

They increased their pace this time so they'd have longer to talk without walking at the same time. It was surprising how they had arrived to school at least ten minutes earlier than yesterday.

"Wanna go to the local arcade after school?"

"Sounds great, I haven't had the chance to play any games in a while."

"Then it's a date."

Yuu realized what he had just said and quickly went to cover his mouth with his hands. Boy that scarf he had on a few days ago would sure come in handy.

"Sure is."

Mika only flashed me his usual smile. This was right when the bell rang with perfect timing once again.

There happened to be a free period just before lunch. Yuu went off to watch Mika in soccer practice, the title of star player wasn't just for show as he supposed.

He felt a sharp tap on his back and immediately spun around to see it was Shinoa.

"How's the relationship going?"

Yuu was caught off guard by the sudden questioning from Shinoa, but he answered anyway since she already knew the truth.

"Uh, it's actually going well."

"Remember, you only have three days left."

"I know, and I'm trying to make the most of it."

He considered what might happen if he managed to make Mika fall in love, but that was way out of the question.

"Also, how long do you plan on keeping the key?"

"I'll return them to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Last period, don't forget."

Yuu simply nodded and went back to watching Mika. His athletic perfection was just as beautiful as his eyes.

"You've got it bad."

"Did I say that out loud?"

He softly cursed at himself under his breathe. By now he should have learned not to think out loud because it always leads to an awkward scenario.

"Frankly, yes."

"Can you leave now?"

Shinoa smirked deviously and returned to Mitsuba's side, they were almost always together every chance they got. It was as if they were a couple or something but that's completely impossible.

"How's it going, Yuu?"

He turned his full attention to Mika and took in how wonderful he looked even when practically drenched in sweat from head to tow.

"I'm doing great."

That was actually a lie he was far from great. He was too busy being mesmerized by Mika's current appearance.

"Let me get changed first."

Yuu nodded again and his eyes followed as Mika left for the locker rooms. Maybe Shinoa was right, he had probably already fallen head over heels in love with Mika.

"I'm finished, now let's head to the science lab."

They sat in their usual spot.

Yuu made many attempts at tossing potato chips into his mouth, but they were all failures. He was lucky enough to catch them back in the bag before they hit the ground.

"Let me help you with that."

Yuu was about to ask how Mika would help him, but was cut off when when the blond picked up a potato chip and placed it in Yuu's open mouth.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He was blushing redder than the fire extinguisher in the corner of the science lab. This lead to Mika fiddling with a part of Yuu's hair, another action that made Yuu blush even darker than he already was.

The bell rang, but lunch felt shorter than it usually was, but he supposed that time went by faster when you were having fun. Not that he was having fun, but what better time to use that saying than now.

He pulled through the last periods by forcefully keeping his eyes open, he didn't want detention for falling asleep in class. He also never recieved detention before either so why start on the secon to last week of school.

The sweet sweet sound of last bell of the day rang.

"To the arcade!"

Miku knew it was time to go and rushed to follow Yuu. Upon arrival, they took notice of how the arcade was barely lighted.

"We need to get cards, correct?"

"Don't sweat it, I have a premium card."

Yuu swiftly pulled out a shiny plastic card with his two fingers and held it out like he was challenging Mika to a duel. In return Mika let out a chuckle at Yuu's antics.

"Sweet, what game should we play first?"

"It's your pick, doesn't really matter to me."

"Skee ball."

It was risky, but since Mika suggested it he decided to go along with the idea. Maybe he had gotten better after the last time he played it last summer.

"That's dangerous, but okay."

"In what way?"

"You'll see."

Yuu inserted the card in the machines cardreader and chose one round.

"Who's going first?"

"I insist you go first."

Mika accepted his offer and picked up one of the balls and aimed, it went straight into the 100 cup. Yuu glanced at him wide-eyed.

"Your turn."

"Watch me fail."

Yuu did as Mika did, but his ball rolled off the ramp and curved back towards them, it was about to come crashing into his face. If Mika reached his hand out in front of Yuu and caught it he's be dead by now.

"So this is what you meant by dangerous."

Mika's face looked a bit paler after witnessing this chain of events unravel in front of him.

"How about you just do this since your good at it."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Mika hurried on to finish the rest of the balls and they each landed in the 100 cup. Mika's skills were far superior to Yuu's, and he acknowledged that.

"Nice job, Mika."

"Thanks, Yuu."

They high-fived triumphantly. Although, it wasn't like Yuu could really blame Mika for being even slightly worried after Yuu's face nearly got smashed in by a skee ball.

"Now onto my kind of game."

"And what would that be?"

Mika was praying that it wouldn't cause any injuries to either of them.

"The claw machines."

"You can actually do those?"

This news shocked Mika and he gaped at Yuu with wide eyes.

"Let me show you."

They stopped in front a claw machine filled half-way with small cute cake shaped plushes with faces. Yuu insert the card once again.

"I have three chances to get prizes, and I'm gonna get exactly three prizes."

"Good luck, you can do it."

Yuu smirked mischievously as he flashingly pointed towards the ceiling in declaration.

"I don't need luck, Mika."

Mika stayed quiet as he intently observed Yuu carefully maneuvering the claw and positioning it over a prize. He clicked the red button and it went down. At first, Mika thought it wouldn't be able to grab it, but it cleanly picked it up and dropped it into the prize slot.

Yuu continued to do this two more times and was successful those two times as well.

"You're amazing."

"Not really, you're the amazing one."

"That's nice of you to say."

Mika's hint of pink on his cheeks was hardly noticable, but he was blushing.

"Well I'm giving you these things."

"Why? You were the one who won them."

Yuu clipped the pastry shaped plush keychains to Mika's school bag. He at first did not know that they were actually keychains, but this made them even simpler to give to Mika.

"You said you had a thing for cute things."

"How did you remember?"

It was Mika's turn to glance at the ground shyly not knowing what to say in return.

"I still have the clip on my dresser."

Mika didn't respond with words. He instead swept Yuu's stray raven hair out of his face and leaned in with his eyes shut. His placed his lips gently on Yuu's.

At first, Yuu was in shock due to not being able to comprehend what was going on, but slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He then set his arms around Mika. It was gentle, but sweet.

Mika's warm hand on his cheek made him feel like there was nothing he had to care about but this moment.

After a minute or so they both pulled away filled with embarrassment.

"Sorry for suddenly kissing you."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. In fact, I enjoyed it."

"Then I'm glad I did so."

Mika then realized what he had just done, he wasn't just one to kiss anyone he never did that with anyone he previously dated. Perhaps this is what falling in love was like.

"Now I understand why no one speaks badly of you, even though it's just one week you make them feel special and that's all that matters."

"Yeah…"

They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"We should really get going, it's getting dark."

"I'll walk you home."

Luckily, Yuu's home was just around the corner so it didn't take them long to get there. They held hands during their short walk to Yuu's house.

"I had fun today, Mika."

"As did I, Yuu."

Yuu was the first to let go of the others hand and hid his own hands behind his back while blushing like a school girl who saw her crush. Even though Mika seemed composed he was just as flustered as Yuu.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Mika abruptly left after saying that.

Hee ran inside and sped to his room, ignoring any words from Yoichi. He probably just wanted to say he got the groceries.

Yuu traced over his lips with his fingers, he couldn't believe that Mika kissed him. Does Mika do this kind of thing with everyone he dates. It was far too late to deny his feelings for Mika, he just had to accept them. He decided to ask Shinoa about this matter.

[Could I ask you a question?]

[What do you need to know?]

Shinao was lying on her bed with nothing to do, but finally something interesting decided to pop up.

[Does Mika usually touch the people he dates?]

[Whoa, you guys are using nicknames.]

She was speechless at both Yuu's question and the fact that they were using nicknames.

[Just answer my question please.]

[Not unless he needs to, it's usually forced onto him.]

[Are you being serious?]

[When am I not? Now tell me what happened.]

[He kissed me after school and held my hand.]

This was far from what Shinoa had anticipated. She did expect the hand holding, that was a given, but for Mika to go as far as kissing Yuu. That was the surprising part.

[I really believe he'll fall in love with you.]

[Okay, thanks for the help, Shinoa.]

Yuu was glad he had someone to turn to at times like this. What would he do if he didn't have Shinoa as a friend to support him.

[No problem, and don't forget about the keys.]

[I won't.]

Yuu slumped onto his bed and tossed his phone aside. It barely made it onto his table. He then stripped of his uniform and threw on a comfy pair of pajamas. He decided to go to sleep early and not think about Mika too much.


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They each had something they liked about each other, but wouldn't admit or point out. Yuu knew he had only a few days left, and he was going to make the most of them. Sometimes Yuu would wonder what Shinoa did besides know everything and read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; I finished this near 2am before finally crashing and giving into the temptation of sleep.

When Yuu woke up he took note that is was the last day to be with Mika at school. He sure would miss hanging out with Mika at lunch once everything went back to normal.

For now he could only hope for the best outcome on Sunday. All he had to do was make sure his feelings towards Mika were mutual.

Now was not the appropriate time to fret about their relationship. After all, he had to make the most of this being the last morning that Mika would be waiting for him outside his door.

Yuu rushed to finish his daily routine along with eating breakfast. This was so he could have more time to be with Mika because if he remembered correctly Mika said he always arrived super early no matter what.

"You're sure in a rush today."

Yoichi yawned as he said that. It seemed that he spent all night playing that one fighting game and fell asleep on the sofa. This was a long running habit of his.

"I just felt like going to school earlier."

"That's an improvement."

"Thanks for getting the groceries."

"I live here too so why wouldn't I?"

Yuu headed for the door and closed it behind him. Sitting on the nearby bench was none other than Mika. By the looks of it he had fallen asleep. Yuu didn't want to be creepy, but Mika looked excellent even when he was sleeping.

Yuu brushed the stray strands of soft blond hair out of Mika's face. He was careful not to wake him, but it seemed that any touch at all would alert Mika.

Mika jumped up as his glistening blue eyes shot open, and he grabbed Yuu's blazer and pulled him closer. Once Mika saw that is was Yuu he flushed a light pink.

"Sorry about that, Yuu."

"It's my fault for touching you out of nowhere."

They stood there in silence, gazing intensely at each other.

Mika never noticed how marvelous Yuu's eyes were before because he never really got to have a good look before this. They were similar to emeralds and shined just as brightly.

His own poeticness surprised him, but he didn't let go of Yuu's blazer.

Yuu placed his hands on Mika's and left them there. He noticed how Mika was staring straight into his eyes and jerked his head away in embarrassment, shutting his eyes in the process.

"Please don't hate me for this."

He didn't have time to think about what Mika meant before he felt his blazer being release and a hand on the back of his head. The other rested on his shoulder. Yuu didn't hesitate to turn back to Mika and allow his lips to be capture.

It was an amazing feeling. Mika's hot breathe mixing with his as they held each other close. This kiss was different from the last, it wasn't gentle, it leaned more towards desire.

Mika was about to deepen the kiss even further, but he told himself not to force Yuu into something he might not want to do. He immediately pulled away and looked at Yuu.

"I hope you're okay with this."

"I'm far more than okay with this."

Yuu hated to admit it, but Mika was a wonderful kisser. It was a plus to his lips being soft.

"Same here, and we only have ten minutes."

"Alright, onward!"

This made Mika laugh, and Yuu had to admit his laughter was like music to his ears.

They spent less time having a conversation and more time locking their lips. Yuu couldn't complain though, he was quite pleased with the results.

Mika interlocked there hands together as they made their way to school without so much as another word, but they didn't need words for what they just did.

Upon arrival on campass, they parted ways and went to class.

Throughout all his periods prior to the one before lunch, all that filled his mind was Mika. He was unable to concentrate on anything else. He went as far saying 'here' when the teacher asked him to answer a question.

He had a free period when Mika had soccer practice. An opportunity to see Mika before lunch had come. As usual, Mika wasn't missing any of his shots. Yuu decided to join in on the cheering, and Mika took notice that he was there.

On Mika's final kick it looked like another perfect shot, but it bounced off one of the side poles and didn't go in.

This was Mika's first ever miss. He froze on the spot, but then sped away from the field and towards Yuu.

"What happened out there?"

"You're quite distracting, you know."

Mika wasn't shy to admit the reasoning for his first ever slip up and the person behind it. He also found pleasure in making Yuu blush.

"You're the first to say that."

"I'll take that as an achievement."

Yuu couldn't believe that he was the reason Mika who never once missed before had finally broken his streak. He didn't know what to say to this kind of news and Mika's blatant flirting.

"I'm gonna change, go on ahead."

"Don't keep me waiting."

He nodded and made his way to the science lab. He let himself in and sat in their usual spot.

A few minutes later, he heard a knock on the lab door. It had to be Mika, who else could it be.

"It's already open."

Mika made sure to quickly slip in and lock the door behind him.

He then took a seat beside Yuu.

"Even now you're holding my attention."

"It's weird when you look at me that long."

"Would you prefer I not?"

Yuu wouldn't say it out loud, but he actually enjoyed having Mika's full attention.

"Just do what you want."

He sighed in relief and leaned against the wall like he always did.

This time it was Mika who would fall asleep on the other. His head was resting on Yuu's shoulder, but Yuu didn't have the heart to push him off or wake him up.

Once again he took in the view of Mika's wonderful sleeping face. He truly looked alike to sleeping beauty, perhaps even more beautiful.

Mika awoke a bit after and removed himself from Yuu's shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Could you stop apologizing for everything?"

"Hm, then let me just say your shoulder is comfy."

This comment made Yuu smile, Mika will now be himself and only himself around him.

"You're welcome to use it anytime."

Yuu made a failed attempt at a seductive wink.

Mika's reaction was to laugh until his sides hurt and he was gasping for air. He regained him composure in less than a minute.

"Ugh, the bell's about to ring."

Yuu agreed, but he would have to endure this for the weekend. It was so close yet so far.

It was unbearable, the never ending string lectures, but he looked forward to last period because Mika was in his class.

Making sure that he wouldn't forget he tossed Shinoa the science lab keys before mouthing a thank you. She only nodded and went back to the book she was reading.

She was always reading in class, but never got in trouble. Then again, it was useless to try since she was related to the principle.

Yuu spent the entire class period sneaking glances at Mika. He wasn't caught all but once. Mika turned back at the same time he did, they gazed at each other until the teacher noticed and issued them both a warning.

The school week came to an end when the bell rang. It was such a satisfying sound, but only on Fridays.

Mika collected his belongings and came to Yuu's side. He had better make good use of the weekend since he heard many girls whispering about how they'd ask Mika out on Monday.

Hand in hand is how they left the building, no one suspected that they were dating, but they weren't trying to hide it either.

"How about coming inside my house?"

Mika didn't expect this type of question, the surprise made him grasp Yuu's hand slight tighter. Not that Yuu really minded.

"I'm definitely interested. Let me text my cousin."

He used his free hand to pull out his phone and send a quick text to his cousin. In reality, it most likely wouldn't be quick.

[I'm at someones house right now.]

What Mika didn't want was a question. Why couldn't his cousin just say okay or something.

[At your girlfriends house~]

[No, I don't have one right now.]

He caught his mistake too late, he had already hit send.

[I see… Tell me the details later, okay~]

His cousin was such a nuisance sometimes, a huge over use and wrong use of the tilde. Although, he had no choice but to ignore it and follow what his cousin said.

"Did your cousin say it was okay?"

"I'm free to do as I wish."

Mika's cousin didn't actually give him an answer, but he assumed it meant yes.

"Alright then, come on in."

"We're at your wonderful abode, huh."

Yuu stomped a foot at Mika's rememberance of a mistake of his.

"How could I forget?"

"Just get in, and take off your shoes."

He allowed Mika some time to remove his shoes as he took of his own and instructed him to set them by the door. Since their hands were still interlocked, Yuu ran down the hall and skidded into his room.

With just one take of Yuu's room, Mika could tell that he was definitely into video games. Posters adorned the walls and his shelf was an abundance of many colourful cases.

"You sure like video games."

"Wanna play one? Choose anything."

"Of course, it would be my honour."

Mika scanned through Yuu's wide collection, and pulled out a first person shooter. He carefully popped it in the console.

He then took a seat next to Yuu on his bed and picked up the second controller.

The game started immediately once they both confirmed their controllers. It seemed like they were on even ground for once, but that was until Mika's character died from falling to his own demise. The screen flashed and it showed that Yuu won.

"You're skills surprised me."

"You're the one who won, Yuu."

When his name rolled off Mika's lips he put down his controller. He now took notice that the way Mika said his name was beautiful as well.

Mika wondered why he put it down and did so as well. He then turned to face Yuu to ask if something was wrong. What he didn't expect was that Yuu would initiate a kiss. This was now the third time they shared a kiss, yes, he counted.

He took the chance to deepen their kiss and run his fingers through that raven hair of Yuu's at the same time.

Yuu seemed to be really enjoying this, and he knew that Mika wanted to take this even a step further. He accepted this request by loosening his lips and allowing Mika's tongue to enter.

There was no battle for dominance, Yuu would have just given into Mika eventually anyway.

It was a feeling out of this world, his saliva becoming one with Mika's as Mika made sure not to leave one spot in his mouth unexplored.

There was saliva running down their chins, but they didn't care at all. They didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, but there was someone about to open the door.

They both pulled away reluctantly and put their hands in between then on the bed. Their fingers interwined together and neither of them wanted to let go.

Yoichi entered the room and took note of the current atmosphere. It felt hot and steamy, but he merely pushed the thought of what they might have been doing aside.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a guest, sorry."

He went back and closed the door on his way out. This was also another lesson Yuu should have learned from all those romance novels Shinoa read, always lock the door before doing anything.

"I have now go now, see you."

"Could I come over to your house tomorrow?"

"I'll have to come get you, but sure."

They both shared the same flushed look as they nodded in agreement. Mika excused himself and began heading home. His head filled with what they did in Yuu's room all along his way home.

After Mika left his house entirely, Yuu took an extra cold shower to calm himself down. He washed away all his dirty thoughts, both literally and mentally.

He supposed he should sleep early once again, Mika would probably text him tomorrow when he was coming to get him.

Mika arrived at his front door and didn't even have enough time to unlock the door for himself before his cousin opened it for him.

"How did it go, did you have fun?"

"You don't need to know anything."

He groaned at his cousin and headed to the bathroom, he really needed a cold shower after the prior events. It felt good to have the cold water run down his skin, it was soothing.

With that being down he dried his hair as fast as he could and went to sleep. His stupid cousin would probably be playing guitar hero until morning.


	6. Saturday 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika just can't stand to put up with his annoying cousin for any longer and makes a decision to kick him out. Now with some time to himself he dreams of things that could possibly happen. His dreams help him realize something. He was also looking forward to seeing Yuu out of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for putting up the next chapter way later than I did with the others, I was out the entire day.
> 
> I decided to split it into two different chapters because of two reasons, and none of them being that it was too long. The first was that it felt like an appropriate place to end a chapter, and the second being that I wanted to get a chapter out toda

It may have been Saturday, but the sun wasn't out yet. This was because it was 3am, and Mika was correct about his assumption that his cousin would be playing guitar hero all night. He couldn't get a wink of sleep no matter how hard he tried.

Mika had had enough of his cousins unforgivable behavior. He marched downstairs and stole the plastic guitar out of his hands.

"Ferid, how many times do I have to tell you that playing guitar hero all night is not normal?"

Ferid chuckled at his cousin and made sure to pause his game before glaring at Mika with his lips puckered.

"That was rude of you, I was about to beat my highest score."

"Is that all you care about?"

"As of right now, yes. Now give that back."

There was no way Mika would just let Ferid continue with his disruptive shenanigans. He probably should have kicked him out when he had the chance. It was his house anyway.

"Get out of my house right now."

"That's not how you should treat a relative."

"Fine, you have until noon to pack your bags."

After all, Mika was planning to pick Yuu up around that time.

"Does this have to do with your boyfriend?"

It seemed that Ferid had seen through him, but he just had to play it cool.

"He's just a friend, okay?"

"Whatever you say, but I don't believe you."

His cousin really knew how to get on his nerves. By even saying just one sentence he was ready to break his nose with one swing.

"Fine, he's my boyfriend, now shut up."

"I love it when you're honest."

"I hate it when you're creepy and annoying. Oh wait, you always are."

Ferid pretended to faint at Mika's harsh but true words.

"That's hurtful, you know."

"You're moving back in with your girlfriend."

"There go my late night gaming sessions."

"Serves you right, now start packing."

After taking care of Ferid and proceeding to relocate all guitar hero accessories into a locked room, Mika was sure that he deserved a bit more sleep. Another reason was angry about being woken up was because his dream involving Yuu was interupted by Feris practically screaming song lyrics.

It was easier for him to fall asleep knowing that he would soon be able to have the house all to himself. A plus was that he could invite Yuu over whenever he felt without any obstructions.

Mika's dream began with detailed images of Yuu's soft raven hair and gorgeous smile. He was then brought to a clip of himself playing with Yuu's hair as the other laid in his lap trying to hide how much he actually enjoyed it accompanied by a flustered Yuu.

It was obvious by now, he was madly in love with Yuu.

Most people think that seven days wouldn't be enough time to fall in love, but Mika believed that it was more than enough.

The way he described it made it sound like he was a hopeless romantic, but he himself didn't know what true romance really was.

Honestly, he didn't care if his perfect record of no shots missed was shattered. It was just something written down on paper that could easily be changed.

His dreams were and endless string of romantic cliche scenarios between them. Only upbeat scenes were displayed, and he wished it would go on forever.

In the background one song played over and over again without stopping. He knew it was hinting at something when he closely listened to the lyrics. He had heard this particular song on the radio a few times.

Although, he already knows that he really really really really really really likes Yuu.

He didn't need some stupid song to remind him of it.

When he opened his eyes again it was around nine in the morning. Sure, imagining scenes of Yuu and him was great and all, but why not live them out in reality.

It was the perfect time to send a message to Yuu, alerting him of when to be ready.

[I'll be there by noon.]

He didn't expect an immediate response from Yuu, but he recieved one.

[I already can't wait!]

[Don't forget some pajamas.]

[Hah, there's no way I would have.]

Mika could tell by his message that Yuu definitely would have. He wouldn't mind lending Yuu some pajamas if he needed them though.

Just the idea alone of Yuu in a loose fitting shirt and only his boxers made Mika's thoughts run wild.

[Mika? You there?]

It seemed that he left Yuu waiting too long with his reply.1

[I got a little side tracked.]

[Just don't forget to get me.]

He absolutely wouldn't do that, but he hoped his cousin would be gone by that time.

[Don't worry so much.]

Yuu didn't respond after that, but he assumed that he most likely had woken up just when he recieved a text from Mika.

"Why do you look so dazed?"

Ferid's voice broke his train of thought.

"Once again, none of your business."

"You're boyfriend, huh?"

"Shut up."

His cousin had an unnerving grin plastered on his face as he left Mika's room, but it was good to see that Ferid was actually packing.

Mika spent the remaining hours before picking up Yuu listening to music in his room. He almost fell asleep while doing so, but he tried his best not to.

He decided on taking his bike, it had a basket in the front and another part for what he assumed was for a child seat, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that it did the job of taking him places.

With his feet on the pedals he took off towards Yuu's house. He would make it there in at least ten minutes if there was no traffic, more or less pedestrians standing in the way.

He barely managed to avoid crashing into someone who was on their phone, but swerved around them before making contact.

That wouldn't have ended well if he did. He might have faced charges or a lawsuit. The worst case scenario would be he get arrested for attempted man slaughter with a bike.

He came to a stop when he reached Yuu's house and went to knock on the door, but the door opened before he was able to.

"You look good in casual clothes."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

They both greeted each other with compliments and a smile.

Yuu found himself to be a bit nervous. He was fiddling with the fabric of his shirt while biting his bottom lip.

"Hop on my ride."

He gestured to the back of his bike.

"How am I supposed to do this?"

"Relax, I'll help you."

Mika could tell that Yuu wasn't accustomed to riding a bike. He told Yuu to get on the bike by stepping over it as you normally would when riding one then just to scoot back. After Yuu was settled on the back of the bike he got on and sat on the seat. His small backpack was secured in the front basket.

"You sure I won't fall off?"

"Just hold onto me."

He carefully placed Yuu's arms around his waist and instructed him to keep them there throughout the entire ride.

Mika then began pedaling, but it would take twice as long due to there being two people on the bike at once. For now he would just enjoy the feeling of having Yuu's arms wrapped around him.

Yuu's first thoughts were that Mika was warm, it made him feel fuzzy on the inside. His cheeks flushed a bright red colour as he tightened his arms around Mika.

This made Mika blush as well, his usual paleness was replaced with patches of pink.

The way they were positioned at the moment made Yuu think of that one scene from Titanic. Although, there was no way Mika was Rose and he was Jack, it was more of the opposite.

He laid his head on Mika's shoulder and left it there.

From a distance they looked like the perfect couple, but it would only be until tomorrow. No matter what Shinoa said about Mika falling in love with him, it just wasn't true. He probably was like this with everyone he dated, mind the touching part.

Yuu was snapped out of his thoughts when the bike came to a complete stop, and he was accidentally pushed against Mika even more than he already was.

"We're here."

"That took a while."

When Mika dismounted from the bike he hadn't realized that Yuu was still holding onto him so they abruptly fell onto the ground.

Yuu was somehow sitting on Mika's lap with his hands on either side of the other. It would have been an awkward scene if anyone were to see it, luckily no one was there at the moment.

Except Mika was wrong, his cousin Ferid was frantically loading boxes into his car and had paused to take in the site before him.

He didn't make any snide comments but he walked away snickering.

In embarrassment they jumped up and tried to avoid eye contact. It was a bit difficult, considering that they had to get into Mika's house.


	7. Saturday 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing to do when visiting someones house is obviously to play some type of competitive game. And sometimes even if the person does have an expensive house doesn't mean they hire house keepers or eat expensive food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell the truth, I was planning for this story to only be seven chapters when I began writing it, but now I look forward to writing this everyday. I'm sad that soon it will be completed.

"Don't mind that weird guy."

Mika hesitantly unlocked the front and pulled Yuu in, making sure that Ferid was nowhere to be seen. They discarded their shoes and placed them on a nearby mat.

"Who was that anyway?"

"My cousin."

Yuu put two and two together, realizing that he was the annoying person that Mika lived with and complained about.

"Let's go to my room, it's the most comfortable."

"Does it happen to be on the second floor?"

"It sure is, now up the stairs we go."

At first, Yuu was reluctant to follow Mika up the stairs, but Mika haulted and turned to look at Yuu with his hand held out.

"Hold my hand."

Mika didn't have to say another word before Yuu set his hand in his. It may have just been a small thing, but to Yuu it truly helped him get over the fact that he got injured the last time he took the stairs.

He had someone leading the way and able to catch him if he does fall.

They made it up without any harm done to either of them.

It wasn't a surprise to Yuu that Mika's room was neat, it matched his personality. He took in everything at once; the blood red curtains, and his blue bed sheets that were similar to his eye colour.

"What do you think?"

"You're place is awesome."

Mika was amused that his predictions came to be correct, and he showed it with a grin.

"I figured you'd say that."

He took a seat on his bed and gestured for Yuu to do so as well.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?"

"Which one?"

"Mario Kart Wii, the only one I have."

"Sure, could you toss me a wiimote and nunchucks."

Mika scrambled through a bucket of random gaming accessories. Upon finding the ones Yuu requested, he threw them on the bed and grabbed a classic controller for himself.

Although, it would be a bit boring if they only just played Mario Kart.

"How about we make a bet?"

"Depends, what is the wager?"

"Loser does whatever the winner says."

Yuu thought over it for a moment, but there was no way anything could go wrong even if he lost.

"You're on."

They chose their characters, Mika as Toad and Yuu as Yoshi. No other characters were unlocked yet, so they had only the standard choices.

Since Yuu was player one, he selected the Special Cup, mainly because it included Rainbow Road.

"I'm actually good at this, so you know."

"There's no way I'll lose."

What Mika said wasn't a complete lie, he did win the first two courses, but barely with a few spots above Yuu.

Yuu however knew Bowser's Castle like the back of his hand, he took as many shortcuts as possible and came in first place.

It all came down to who would conquer Rainbow Road. They were both uncertain whether it would end as Mika's win or as a tie.

Yuu knew he could get the tie, he was close to the finish line of his third lap.

"Take that, I'm in first!"

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

He wasn't sure what Mika meant by that before he saw a small image off a blue shell at the bottom of his screen. He tried to hard and got so far, only for him to lose first place because of a stupid blue shell.

Sometimes Mario Kart could be so aggravating and unfair. Once the shell came in contact with him it was over. Mika had sped past him while laughing and crossed the finish.

"Guess this means I win."

"I admit defeat."

Yuu flopped back and sunk further into the cushion of the bed. He bounced a bit when Mika did the same.

"My fingers have button marks."

He examined the imprints left from pressing down too hard on the wiimote buttons and nunchuck.

"Same here, so what now?"

"Can we just lay here for a while?"

"Sure, why not."

It felt nice to just be with there with Mika, it was too comfortable that he ended up falling asleep and leaning on Mika.

Yuu's dreaming stopped when his stomach grumbled.

"You sound hungry."

"It's quite obvious that I am."

"Let's head downstairs to get some food."

Mika took Yuu's hand in his once again and allowed Yuu to take the lead this time.

"So, where's the kitchen?"

"Follow me."

They took a right turn as soon as they reached the first floor and continued down a long hall until they reached the end.

When Mika opened the door for Yuu, he was greeted with a large chandelier and fancy furniture. He didn't quite get the chance to take a good look at Mika's house when he first stepped in, but he could assume the entire house was high class.

He saw two doors on the back wall and scanned for the one with the name plate of kitchen. It turned out they were both for the kitchen, but one said in and the other out.

They stepped through the in door and headed for the cabinet. Mika reached in and fished out a small box of Kraft macaroni and cheese.

"I'm not a professional chef, so this will have to do."

He pulled out a pot and set it on the stove. Then proceeded to fill it with water, allowing the water to boil before pouring in the entire box of macaroni. After a few minutes of watching the macaroni boil, Mika scooped out all the macaroni into a drainer and let it sit for about seven minutes.

"Honestly, I usually just eat cup ramen."

"I'm more of a macaroni and cheese person."

However, Mika was unaware that he left the water boiling for the past ten minutes, until he saw smoke and rushing to throw in both the macaroni and cheese, as well as other assorted ingredients.

Then he cranked the dial back to the off position. Yuu then quickly grabbed the pot of the stove, and before all the macaroni burned he dumped it into two bowls.

"That was a close one."

They both were out of breathe from their previous actions, who knew making macaroni and cheese could be such a work out.

Oddly enough, the only utensils in the drawers were spoons, no other cutlery to be seen. Not even a knife. It would have to do since they were both now equally hungry.

Yuu took his first bite, and his facial features twisted into a disgusted expression.

"The cheese tastes like metal."

"It tastes like regular cheese."

"Well you've been eating it a lot."

He decided not to go on with his complaint, after all, food was food. Eventually, Yuu picked up the whole bowl and poured its contents into his mouth.

Mika wasn't fazed by this because his cousin, Ferid, had always eaten anything with chopsticks because he believe it to be classy. He prefered this to that.

The clock in the kitchen chimed to alert them of the next hour, it was surprisingly eight. Though he did take a nap earlier so it was expected.

"Wanna just hang out in the living room?"

"Sounds like a plan, race you there."

Needless to say, Mika won that race due to his athletic abilities and Yuu not actually knowing where the living room was.

They decided on watching a comedy movie on Netflix that had just come out few days ago. Both of them were leaning on each other and were soon becoming bored with the movie.

At an hour in, they both fell asleep with their arms around each other, and covered by a warm blanket.


	8. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of their relationship, but someone unexpected shows up knocking at the front door. It probably wouldn't end well, is what Yuu told himself over and over again, but he could hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for not updating the story in a few days. When I was writing this I realized I had to prep for a four day convention I'd be attending, cosplays of course. I just got back home a little earlier today, the second day of the convention, and I just had to finish writing up this chapter.

Yuu woke up to Mika holding him tightly against his chest. He didn't feel like getting up yet. He was afraid of waking Mika, and he did not want to move away from his warmness.

That was before he heard the door bell ring over and over again. Who comes to someones house and presses the door bell this early in the morning?

Mika noticed this and woke up as well when I felt him shift to a sitting position while still hugging me.

"It's probably her..."

There was clear annoyance in Mika's tone when he said this.

"Sounds like a previous girlfriend."

"You're right about that."

"Should we answer the door?"

"She'll leave eventually."

He was wrong on this, she wasn't giving up and resorted to pounding on the door while simultaneously pressing the door bell.

Mika groaned loudly and gave in, he couldn't handle the noise anymore. He practically choked the door knob when opening the door.

From over Mika's shoulder, Yuu could see a girl with pink hair and pink eyes, was that even possible? What was he saying, Shinoa had purple hair and similar coloured eyes. Of course it was possible.

"Hey there pretty boy."

"What do you want, Krul?"

"What do you think I want?"

She placed her hand on Mika's shoulder. Yuu could feel himself getting jealous but tried his best not to show it.

"We already broke up a while ago."

"And it seems you've found a boyfriend."

The girl, who Yuu assumed to be Krul, had peeked behind Mika and took notice of his flustered appearance.

"He's pretty cute, if I do say so myself."

"I know, now please leave."

"Fine, I won't bother you anymore."

Yuu was shocked by how easily she said that after twenty minutes of trying to get them to open the door.

"Just keep me updated on your relationship."

She winked at the both of them, and then she hopped inside a limo.

So, Mika had went out with rich girls as well, that's an interesting fact to know.

"That was really weird."

"At least she'll stop following me."

Mika sighed in relief while rubbing his forehead. He usually woke up way earlier because if he slept any longer he'd feel hazy, but it could be fixed by lying down for a bit.

Without another word, he laid down on the couch and shut his eyes.

Yuu was about to question why Mika did so but realized he didn't usually sleep in.

"Want some water?"

"Sure."

He made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. What he didn't notice when he was exiting the kitchen was a miniature puddle of water on the tile.

Yuu landed on his bottom, barely having enough time to cushion his fall with his hands.

When Mika heard a thud coming from the kitchen he shot up, ignoring his own pain and trying to make it there as fast as he could to assist Yuu.

"Are you okay?"

He kneeled down beside Yuu and examined him thoroughly, making sure he didn't happen to break anything.

"Yeah, it's just that I was supposed to help you, but you ended up helping me instead."

"I don't mind doing so."

Without protest, Yuu allowed himself to be scooped off the ground by Mika and carried upstairs. He didn't feel the need to worry about being dropped. This was because he completely trusted Mika. He definitely wouldn't let him down, both literally and metaphorically speaking.

He placed Yuu on his bed and lied beside him. Since they were both near the center of the bed it sank a bit. This occurance ended in them being pushed together, but neither of them seemed to care.

Gently, Yuu set his head on Mika's chest and enjoyed the warmth that he had felt last night.

In return, Mika wrapped his arm around Yuu's waist and pulled him slightly closer.

"I can't believe we have school tomorrow."

Yuu let out a long breathe he had held in for a while.

"We have more important matters to discuss."

"That we do."

They both stood up next to the bed.

Yuu knew it was about time their relationship would be put to and end. It was already Sunday, and he tried his best, but he guessed it wasn't good enough.

"You didn't fall in love with me."

"I've fallen in love with you, Yuu."

They spoke at the same time, and both harboured confused expressions.

"Did you just say you love me?"

"Do you not feel the same?"

Mika took Yuu's hands in his and stared into his eyes, awaiting a distinct answer.

Yuu thought that Mika was this way with everyone, but he was absolutely wrong. Shinoa was correct the entire time, then again, her predictions were usually right on target.

"Mika, it was love at first sight for me."

At these words, Mika went in for a kiss and was in bliss at the immediate reciprocation.

This time it was just a chaste closed mouth kiss, it enhanced the moment, making it feel more special.

Once they both hesitantly drew away, Mika decided now would be the best time to say what he needed to say.

"Stay with me forever, Yuu."

"There's no reason I'd say no."

Mika was pulled into a passionate embrace. This time around, they continued where they left off with their prior kiss.

This was the sloppiest one yet, their saliva was stringing down their chins. It left them both panting and out of breathe.

For now, this was as far as they would go, mind some small touches here and there.

"At least once we graduate we'll be going to the same university."

"I'm glad for that coincidence."

They reverted to lying down together.

What you should have realized earlier before it was too late was that he accidentally butt dialed someone, and that person answered the call. He quickly pushed the end call button, but Shinoa heard everything she wanted to hear.

"Called it, now you owe me five dollars."

She was celebrating truimphantly that her friend finally found the right person and the fact that she would recieve money for him doing so.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend."

Mitsuba said this but went to pull the amount out of her wallet and slid it to Shinoa.

"You know I love you though."

"I love you, too."

Mitsuba glanced up at her girlfriend with a flustered look and pecked her on the lips.

Yuu wasn't the only one who got his happy ending.


End file.
